Walking On Air
by infinitehearts
Summary: AMERICAN IDOL. Kris has an awkward dream about Adam and it causes some weirdness in the mansion. Kradam. Oneshot.


This is another random and strange idea but I just thought I'd post it. This stuff pops into my head at random times and most of it never makes any sense. The italics are the dream, btw. Just so you know. It's a long oneshot, might I add. Hehe…enjoy!

Kris POV

_The rain loudly patters against the window as I stare out into the darkness, my fingers gently pressed to the freezing glass. It's been pouring for the last two hours, and I've just been sitting next to my window, watching dark clouds take over the bright blue sky. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time. A giant gust of wind attacks the trees, and I can hear the shriek. I suddenly have the urge to run outside and get soaked. Jumping off my bed, I bolt downstairs, deciding the umbrella can go to hell, and throw open the front door. My sneakers slosh in the huge puddles as I make my way down the sidewalk and stop in the driveway, my clothes already being flooded with water. I love it. There's a faint squeaking noise from behind me, and I whip around. Adam's peering at me, holding the door open with his foot. _

_"Kris, what the hell are you doing?"_

_I let out a shriek of laughter and look around. He's right. I'm completely nuts. "Standing in the rain!"_

_He raises his eyebrows. "Why? You're soaked!"_

_"Exactly! It's fun!" I grin and motion for him to join me. He shakes his head wildly._

_"No, dude! My hair!"_

_"Fuck your hair!" I shout, stomping my foot playfully. "Come on, Adam! Please?"_

_He looks at the ground, biting his lip, and my shoulders fall. But when his sparkling blue eyes meet mine again, a huge smile plastered to his face, I feel instantly relieved. He slams the door closed and runs into the rain, screaming his ass off. _

_"See?!" I yell, laughing. "It's great!"_

_"I bet I look like shit now!" His hands fly up to his hair and I roll my eyes, grabbing his wrists and pulling them back down to his sides._

_"Just forget it, dude. Forget everything."_

_He gazes into my eyes and nods. "Okay."_

_I let go of his wrists, smiling. "Okay."_

_A clap of thunder booms above and it breaks our stare. We glance up at the sky, the rain splashing down onto our faces. Adam laughs loudly, squeezing his eyes shut._

_"Kris, I hate you!" He cries, bursting out in laughter._

_"Whatever, Adam. You know you love me."_

_He smirks, and I know something slipped into that evil mind of his. But instead of that something being anything seriously painful, I'm practically mauled to death. Okay, it WAS painful. He's wrapped me up in a tight hug, his body pressed against mine._

_"Oh, Kris. I do, I do."_

_I give him a confused look, but hug him back anyway. "Um, Adam?"_

_"Yes?" He mumbles from my shoulder, still not letting go._

_"Why are we hugging?"_

_"Because I love you."_

_I gently pat his back a few times. "That's nice. I can't breathe."_

_He immediately pulls away, giving me sheepish grin. "Sorry. Kinda got carried away there."_

_I smile, waving it away. "I'm fine now."_

_He grins, taking a few steps closer until our bodies are inches apart. "Good."_

_He places a finger under my chin, slowly brings my face up to his, and before I realize it, he gently presses his lips against mine. I don't know what to do but kiss him back. He snakes his hand around my neck, pushing us closer together. Another boom of thunder shakes the world around us as the rain down pours. I've never felt so alive._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes slowly pop open. The bright red numbers on my alarm clock read, "5:32". Shit. I hate waking up before I'm supposed to. But then I remember the dream I just had. And the feeling in the pit of my stomach isn't good. The sound of faint water running in the bathroom fills my ears and I pull my comforter over my head, trying to forget.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm up and dressed two and half hours later, avoiding Adam as best I can. I feel really weird every time I look at him. I'm ready to go down to eat breakfast and am half way through the door when he calls my name from the bathroom.

"Hey, Kris?"

I stop and turn around, biting my lip. "…Yeah?"

"How come you're ignoring me?"

"I'm not." Ok, that's a lie, but I can't help it. After that dream, I just feel awkward. He walks out of the bathroom and points his brush at me.

"Yeah, you are. You haven't said one word to me before I said something. What's wrong?"

I shrug, deciding if I should make a run for it. I glance back at the doorway. No, it's too obvious. Damn.

"Seriously." Adam says as he steps closer to me. "Something's up. You're not this quiet."

I cross my arms. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'm not a morning person and you know that."

He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, but what I also know is that you always say hi to me. Even if you're the most tired and bitchiest person in the world."

"Oh, thanks." I grumble, turning back to the door. But his strong grip on my arm pulls me back, and I whip around.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? Now if you don't mind, I wanna go eat." I wrench away from him. He's starting to piss me off.

"Fine!" He throws his hands in the air. "Don't tell me! But you can't keep it bottled up forever. It's gonna pick at you until there's nothing left."

I have my hand on the doorknob when I look back and open my mouth. And what comes out is not what I expected to say at all. "You wanna know what's bothering me?!"

He just stares at me, his lips pursed together.

"I had a dream about you, okay?! We were standing out in the rain and you kissed me!"

His jaw drops and then I'm bolting out the door before I can even hear his reaction.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh my fucking god. I did NOT just tell him that. I'm running full speed down the stairs and I slide into the kitchen, practically falling on my ass. I grab the counter to stop myself, but crash right into Danny, who's standing in front of the toaster. Or was standing.

"Kris!" He yells angrily, getting back up. "Who are you trying to be? Roadrunner?"

I rest my hands on my knees to catch my breath and gulp. "When Adam comes in here, tell him I left. I just blurted out the most embarrassing thing ever and he'll probably try to kill me for it."

Danny just raises his eyebrows and turns back to the toaster. "Okay…whatever." The toast pops up and before he can take them out, I grab one and run for the door.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you!"

"Kris, you asshole! Get back here with my toast!"

That's the last thing I hear before I slam the door behind me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam kept staring at me in a weird way today. And I don't blame him. We didn't talk for a good four hours. Then when we just walk in the door back at the mansion, Danny asks if we could talk. I nod while Adam and Allison head into the kitchen.

"Okay." Danny says, crossing his arms. "First, I'd like to say that next time, make your own damn breakfast."

I grin sheepishly. "Sorry."

"But…" He continues. "I understand why you were in a hurry. Adam told me about your dream."

I sigh, looking away. "Look, it wasn't anything personal. It just…happened."

He nods. "I know. Even though it's a little…weird, I get it."

"Oh, come on. You've never had a dream like that about your best friend?"

"Um…no."

"Fuck. I'm so screwed up."

"No, you're not. It's only happened one time, right?"

"Yeah."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It's fine."

I shrug it off. "It's not fine. Adam seems really creeped out."

"He'll get over it. Trust me." And then he leaves to the kitchen. I don't follow him and peer out the window on the door. The sky is dark and gray and it looks like it might rain. Oh, great. Another reminder.

I decide to skip supper and lounge on my bed, liking the sound of quiet. I'm staring at the wall and the next thing I know, I'm out like a light. A couple hours later, I'm awaken by a soft knock on the door.

"Kris? Can I come in?"

It's Allison. I rub my eyes and sit up, yawning.

"Um, yeah."

The door slightly opens and Allison slips in, walking over to my bed. "Hey, what are you up to?"

I yawn again. "I was taking a nap."

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up. I can leave-"

I wave it off. "No, stay. It's probably a good thing to get up."

She sits down at the end of my bed. "Um, I heard about your dream."

Oh, that's fantastic. Now Danny AND Allison know. "Which one of those assholes told you?" I ask, my voice monotone. She shifts a little.

"Danny."

"I kinda figured he would, anyways. Secrets aren't kept hidden long in this house."

She laughs nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

"You think I'm fucked up, right?"

She shakes her head. "No. Not at all. Dreams are uncontrollable. When you're asleep, you can't do anything about it."

I sigh deeply, biting my lip again. "I know…it's just that it felt so real and it…I dunno. It's just weird."

She stares into my eyes and I can tell she's thinking. Then she asks me the one question I don't wanna answer.

"Well…did you kiss him back?"

I sigh for maybe the billionth time today, my face in my hands, and slowly nod. Her gentle hand takes a spot on my shoulder. I look up at her and she's smiling. And then she stands up and heads toward the door.

"Wait." I get up too. "So, what do you think?"

She turns around, a smirk on her face. "Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Then she's gone out the door, leaving me alone and confused.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like I thought, it started to rain an hour after Allison talked to me. Adam still hadn't come up to the room and I knew he was trying to stay away from me. It would just be too awkward if we came face to face. I was still lying on my bed, watching the little droplets of water stream down the window pane, an occasional small clap of thunder and shock of lightning making an appearance. I can't fall back asleep. Even though I wish I could. It's almost 7 p.m. and I wouldn't mind it. The rain starts to fall harder and I turn over to stare at the wall again. Ten minutes pass and I finally start to feel sleepy. But then there's another knock on the door, but this time it's much louder.

"Kris, it's Adam. Can we talk?"

My eyes suddenly open and I spring out of bed. "Yeah, come in."

He opens the door and stares at me. Oh God, this is weird.

"About the dream…" He starts, looking down.

"It was…accidental." I say quickly, moving closer. "I couldn't control it. Listen, I don't want things to be awkward between us. It only makes us drift apart."

He nods. "I know. I'm sorry I kept looking at you weird today. I've just never had that happen to me before. I know it's not such a big deal, but it's just…that I didn't expect it from you."

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you're like…straight and stuff."

That makes me laugh. "So? Straight guys can have dreams like that, too." I pause for a second. "Especially if you're me."

When he doesn't answer, I notice he's staring behind me at the window. I chuckle. "Adam?"

He looks at me, eyes wide. "What?"

"You're spacing out."

"No…I'm watching the rain."

"Why?"

"Because I can. And I was thinking about something."

"And that would be?"

He gives a wide grin. "Let's go outside."

I shake my head. "Why?"

Without answering, he keeps grinning, and pulls me out the door. I pull out of his grip and cross my arms.

"Adam, it's pouring. Plus, there's lightning."

He raises his eyebrows. "Well, we're not gonna fly a kite, idiot. Come on."

And before I know it, he's dragging me outside.

"Fine!" I yell, already soaked in five seconds. He laughs loudly and finds a puddle on the driveway, stomping his boot in it. How old are we? Five? I join him, kicking the water at his pants.

"Bitch!" He cries playfully even though he's already drenched. "I'm gonna get you for that."

"Try me!" I yelp and run down the long driveway, laughing my ass off. Wow, we're so immature, it's creepy. But, it's all fun and games. I stop and turn around, shouting, "Do you know how stupid we look right now?!" He catches up to me and puts his arms around my waist, knocking me down. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. He gets on top of me and pins my arms down. I try to wiggle free.

"Adam, what are you doing?"

He smirks. "I told you I was gonna get you back, didn't I?"

"You're an ass." I grunt, trying to push him off of me, but he's too strong. So here we are. At the end of the driveway. Me, lying on the wet ground. Him, sitting on my hips. Now if that isn't something you see everyday…

"You're a wimp." He retorts, breathing in my face. His breath smells like mint, and the little silver circle on the string around his neck hangs over my chest.

I giggle. "Gee, thanks."

He doesn't stop smiling. "No prob." He's inching down closer to me and our eyes don't leave each other for a few seconds. Then his lips suddenly collide with mine. And I find myself returning the kiss, enjoying every minute of it, not having a single care in the world. This is not a dream. It's real. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

______________________________________________________________________

Meh. I liked it, I guess. There are some parts I could of done better, but that's just what came to me at the time. Plus, the title has nothing to do with the story…lol. It was a song I was listening to and it gave me this idea. I honestly don't know why. Please review!


End file.
